


To Save a Flower (ON HIATUS)

by IvoryDragon48



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Jaskier | Dandelion, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Needs a Hug, Kissing, M/M, Monsters, Original Character(s), Partnership, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Kissing, Soul Bond, Soulmates, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryDragon48/pseuds/IvoryDragon48
Summary: Jaskier is kidnapped to be used as blackmail material for Geralt. Geralt agrees to kill a monster for the kidnappers in return for Jaskier. All is not as it seems though when Geralt meets the monster. A tale of love and honor, with a little pain and a whole lot of gain!(I'm currently on Hiatus with this fic, I may pick it up again after I finish my other one)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	To Save a Flower (ON HIATUS)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the Witcher (though how I wish that I did)!  
> Background: Jaskier and Geralt are in an established relationship and have been together for many years before this fic takes place.  
> This is my first ever fanfiction so I hope that everyone enjoys my story!  
> Thank you Loop_de_Loop for being my Beta reader!

**To Save a Flower:**

**Chapter 1: To Steal a Flower From a Wolf**

**_And the day started out so well!_ **Thought Jaskier as he was laid, bound and gagged, over a horse's back.

* * *

Jaskier and Geralt had stopped in a small village in the kingdom of Redania on their way to Oxenfert. Geralt had slain a monster that had been bothering weary travelers near the crossroads that led to the village. The Alderman had paid handsomely for the killing and Geralt had given into Jaskier’s puppy eyes and gotten them a room at the local inn. While Geralt was getting cleaned up from his fight, Jaskier had decided to go to the local market. He bought some meat and cheese, along with a few new oils that wouldn’t bother Geralt’s nose too much.

As Jaskier was heading back to the inn, humming, “Toss a Coin to Your Witcher” and in good spirits, two men had blocked his path. As he turned to go another way, a third man had appeared. He was completely surrounded by three very large and intimidating men.

Jaskier tilted his head in curiosity and then asked, “So gentlemen, I assume you're not here to ask me to sing a shanty for you?”

The leader of the group had given him a vicious smirk and replied, “No bard, we’re not here for your singing.” The men then drew even closer to him. “We need you to come with us for a little while.”

Jaskier had chuckled nervously and said, “As much as I’m sure that I’d love your company, I really must be getting back to my companion.” He then made as if to move away back towards the inn and was quickly grabbed by one of the men. Before he could let out a scream a calloused hand was placed over his mouth. He was then tied up and gagged before he could even really comprehend what was happening. The men had mounted their horses and had thrown him over the back of another.

The only thought on poor Jaskier’s mind was, **_Geralt is going to be so pissed!_**

* * *

Geralt stepped out of the tub and was beginning to put on his clothes when there was a faint knock on the door. He automatically inhaled to scent if it was Jaskier needing to be let in or someone else. Instantly on alert at the scent that greeted him, a deep forest pine, a meadow after a storm, and lightning, all mixed together to form a scent he knew all too well, a Storm Bringer. A type of fae that normally would live in the high mountains though they could be found in forests where storms were a frequent occurrence.

Geralt quickly pulled open the door and was met with the site of a petite woman with long black hair and stormy grey eyes. Upon further inspection he noticed a heavy collar on the fae's slender neck and when she turned her head, their eyes met and he observed the glazed and confused look that overcame her expression. However, when she went to speak, her face blanked and became devoid of any kind of emotion. Her voice was but a whisper as she said, "My master bids you welcome to his territory, Witcher." At this she bowed and waited for his replying grunt before continuing. "My master would like to invite you to his home just north of here. He is very eager to meet a Witcher."

Geralt's instincts were practically screaming at him that something was wrong, so he replied with, "I don't think that's going to happen."

A slightly pained look crossed her features before disappearing. "My master thought you might say that and has instructed me to inform you that your traveling companion is already at the residence awaiting your arrival." 

Geralt paled, as much as he could anyways, at the fae's words, they had Jaskier. In the next moment anger filled him, someone had taken that which belonged to him...his bard, his Jaskier, his mate. He growled low in his throat at the fae woman and asked, "I'm assuming that Jaskier won't be returned until I have accepted your master's invitation?"

The fae nodded once and confirmed in a monotone, "Correct."

He returned the nod and quickly gathered his armor, potions, and swords. Once he had everything, he motioned for the fae to lead on. They made their way swiftly through town and onto a road that led into the forest. Neither spoke as they walked, Geralt in his own mind and the fae unable to without her master's permission. One thing filled all of Geralt's thoughts and that was getting Jaskier back by any means necessary. No one touched a Witcher's mate and got away with it.

* * *


End file.
